Joe Guthrie
| cityofbirth = Warner Bay | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1996-1999 | youthclubs = Yale Bulldogs | years = 1998-2001 2001-2016 | clubs = Poolesville Swifton Athletic | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = 37 (5) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Joseph Marshall "Joe" (formerly "Joey") Guthrie (born December 15, 1978) is a Gregorian politician who is the current Lieutenant Governor of St. Gregory. A former professional association footballer, Guthrie played as a central midfielder. He spent the majority of his 18-year career as captain of League A club Swifton Athletic Club and also played for Poolesville, while earning 37 caps representing the St. Gregory national team. After retiring from football, Guthrie entered politics, successfully campaigning for a seat in St. Gregory's House of Representatives, where he served half of a four-year term before being named as a surprise selection for running mate of Román Arellano for his 2018 gubernatorial campaign. The Arellano-Guthrie ticket won election on November 6, 2018, and Guthrie assumed office as Lieutenant Governor on January 3, 2019. Early life Guthrie was born in Warner Bay and is the son of James Joseph Guthrie, a United States politician who was part of that country's diplomatic mission in the 1970s which spearheaded the eventual establishment of St. Gregory as a United States territory. The younger Guthrie attended the prestigious Thomas Warner High School in Warner Bay, where he played varsity soccer. Football career Yale University From 1996 to 1999, Guthrie attended Yale University, making him one of few Gregorian footballers to have ever attended or played for an Ivy League school. Poolesville In 1998, while still at Yale, Guthrie signed a professional contract with Poolesville F.C. and joined the club in December of that year. He would spend the 1998-99 and 1999-2000 seasons playing at both collegiate and professional level. He would play at Yale through the college season (August to November) and then join Poolesville for the remainder of the SGFA season (October to May). During the transfer window of January 2001, Poolesville announced they would be attempting to sell Guthrie to cover mounting debts which would ultimately sink the club in 2003. Swifton Athletic On January 22, 2001, Guthrie signed with Swifton Athletic. Guthrie was named to the 2013 SGFA All-Star Game, despite Athletic finishing 15th and being relegated after just one season in League A. On June 9, 2014, Guthrie signed a two-year extension to keep him at Athletic until the end of the 2015-16 season. Political career :See also: 2018 gubernatorial election On November 6, 2018, Guthrie was elected Lieutenant Governor of St. Gregory as the running mate of Román Arellano, who was elected Governor. Guthrie, along with Arellano, assumed office on January 3, 2019. Personal life Guthrie and his wife Danielle have two sons, James (born 2003) and Joseph Jr. (born 2006). They have a home in Southampton, New York, where they would spend time during the summers when football was out of season. Category:Politicians of St. Gregory Category:Player pages Category:Swifton Athletic Club players Category:Poolesville F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:SGFA All-Stars players Category:Retired players Category:People from Warner Bay